


[Podfic] Imprint

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Brad has an entire alphabet of scenarios.





	[Podfic] Imprint

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imprint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/146025) by [Signe (oxoniensis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/pseuds/Signe). 



Length: 23 m 29 s. Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/frc55x4zg2sostwia9v2733swzg31rxr).


End file.
